1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface emitting laser element. 2. Description of the Related Art
As a type of semiconductor laser element, a surface emitting laser element has been presented, for example, in JP 2010-123921A. The surface emitting laser clement shown in FIG. 1 of JP 2010-123921A includes a semiconductor portion, a second Bragg reflector 18 (corresponding to a first reflector of the present invention) disposed at one side of the semiconductor portion, a first Bragg reflector 12 (corresponding to a second reflector of the present invention) disposed at the other side of the semiconductor portion, a first transparent electrode 13 (corresponding to a second electrode of the present invention) disposed on a main surface of the other side of the semiconductor portion, an insulating layer 22 (corresponding to a current confinement portion of the present invention) disposed at a peripheral portion of the first transparent electrode 13, and a connecting electrode 23 (corresponding to a connecting electrode 50 of the present invention) disposed over the insulating layer 22 and connected to the first transparent electrode 13.